The Love We Share
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Collaboration with Kulechick about a relationship with our two characters. Rating may change
1. Prologue

The Love We Share

Being with a girl is very different than being with a boy. I can tell you that now. And in my opinion, I would prefer to be with a girl over a boy. And there is one girl that I want to be with.  
>Her name is Kairi Summers and she has forever changed my life. I could never live without her now. I do not know what I would do if I were to lose her. She is the love of my life and my heart belongs to her. We have faced impossible odds and yet, we are still as strong as ever.<br>However, I am still afraid to hurt her. I love her very much and if I were to ever hurt her...I would never be able to handle the guilt. Even though she has assured me that I could never hurt her, I sometimes feel as if I am a grenade. Whenever I do feel like a grenade, I just want to separate myself from her, as I am afraid even the smallest little thing will set me off.  
>I have heard you should never bring secrets into love, but when you have secrets as big as mine, it is impossible not to keep secrets. However, I am trying hard not to keep secrets and I have been doing well so far.<br>Our story is a unique one and not many people approve it. However, that does not stop us. Kairi is the apple of my eye. And I will do anything for her.  
>Even so, I do have an ace up my sleeve. And I have been waiting for just the right moment to use it. I hope she'll like it. <p>

Chapter 2

My eyes see different than everybody else or so it seems. Everybody thinks of the joy and positives of life, but what about the crashing moments that hits us like waves? My life has neither been a heaven nor a hell, its like some train that keeping running off the rails. But throughout this life, I've met people, people that changed me in ways I've never thought possible. One of those people is, Skyrela Delgado.  
>She's the one that held me together, and if not even pick up a few pieces once or twice. She's the thread that I hold onto or my rock. Whatever you want to call it. The point is, she's always been there for me, like I'm there for her and I couldn't ask for anything otherwise. No matter what, I will stand beside her, to be her shield and to make sure she's never harmed. I've never wanted to be the knight in the story, but I swear it seems like I'm am, and so I will play till part till death and hope all goes well.<br>Cause in the end, we've been through things people cant even begin to imagine and if I'm still sane through all times, then I can only think of how strong we're be if anything else comes are way. All I hope is that everything ends up okay in the end.


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

Chapter 3

Skyrela

I watch Kairi with Elody, a child we had taken in. It was Kairi who had named her Elody. However, I suppose I am getting ahead of myself. It all started three years ago...

I was in the gardens of the Temple. It was my favorite place to be. It was always so peaceful and calm. I was around sixteen at this point and I was very different than when I first came.

Kairi and I had been friends for a few years, but I was starting to wish we were more than just friends. I knew I was falling for her; however, what I did not know was that Kairi felt the same way.

I had always been nervous around Kairi. I was not sure if she felt the same way. And if she did not feel the same way, it could ruin our friendship. I did not want to take that chance.

Anyways, I had been so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear Kairi approaching me from behind.

"Hey..." Kairi's soft voice sounded from behind me.

I jump, startled out of my thoughts. I whirl around to face Kairi, taking deep breaths. My heart pounds against my chest; however, it was not from adrenaline.

Kairi raises an eyebrow at me. "Um...are you okay?"

I smiled brightly at her, trying to cover up my nervousness. "Yeah, I am fine. You just startled me is all."

Kairi crosses her arms, obviously not believing me. To my relief, though, she lets it drop.

"Alright, if you are sure." Kairi tells me gently, a small smile playing on her lips. "I thought I'd find you out here."

I chuckle softly, rolling my eyes. "Well, of course. I am always here in my downtime."

Kairi laughs, bobbing her head in a nod. We both fall quiet then, neither of us quite sure on what to say. It was always like this between us. However, I did not expect that from Kairi. She was and still is outgoing and full of audacity. Whereas, I am the complete opposite. I am shy, quiet, and more reserved than Kairi. Yet, somehow, we complement each other perfectly.

Chapter 4  
>Kairi<br>She never around... well except in the gardens. I couldn't understand how she felt at peace there, but that was her. Now thinking about it, she was there lately? Maybe she needed daily meditating or maybe she was there to get away or put something off... I sighed to myself. If I brought it up, she would denied it, simply and I could tell if she's from her slightest movements.

I shook my worries away, not that I could help it. After all I was crushing hard on the girl, but like hell if I was going to show it. Skyrela could probably could get anyone, and if anything, I could sadly picture her with that jackass lux.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking of any of this... it wasn't going to happen, there was war along with a long list of things to do? Their wasn't time for a relationship.

I entered the gardens, taking a deep breath to allow my thoughts to fade away. There she was, like usual sitting in the grass, mediating. I smiled before taking a couple more steps. "Hey..." I greeted softly. I cocked an eyebrow, as Skyrela jumped slightly from her thoughts. "Um...are you okay?" Her next moments were lies... that smile was all too fake.

"Yeah, I am fine. You just startle me is all." Lie.

I cross my arms, wondering if I should bring it up. However it could lead to a verbal battle I wasn't up for, I allow my arms to fall back to my sides. Alright, if you are sure." I wear a small smile, changing the topic. "I thought I'd find you out here."

She laughed softly while rolling her chocolate brown eyes, at always found a way to trap me in a glaze. "Well of course. I am always here in my downtime.

I laughed, nodding my head. It was true. She was always here, in her little mind, thinking the day away and I would always be the person to come and find her, only to sit down next to her.I Maybe it was a routine we shared? But I liked it. It was like a get away. like. As war was still firing away at us and I wasn't going to leave battle anytime soon. I sighed silently, surprise of myself of having no words to be spoken. I wasn't the type that enjoyed silence, I hated it. it always felt awkward, out of place. However this was a first, like there was for everything.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter 5

Skyrela  
>I turned back to the flower I had been staring at before Kairi had startled me. It was a white rose, which I loved because it was my main color. I had no idea how it had gotten to Coruscant; it just appeared one day. It fascinated and intrigued me as I had never seen anything like jt. I couldn't draw it and I could draw nearly everything in the gradens; with the exception if that one flower.<br>I nearly jumped agsin when Kairi cleared her throat. I turned to her with one eyebrow eaised. Was it her intention to scare me all say?  
>"Okay, is it scare Skyrela day?" I joked half-heartedly.<br>Even though it was a lame attempt at a joke, I still got a laugh out of Kairi. I smiled smally.  
>"I have something to tell you." Kaori said as her laughter faded.<br>I rose an eyebrow, bewildeed, nervous, and a tad frightened all at the same time. "What is it?" I stammered out, feeling my heart beating in my ears.  
>Kairi was mute for a few minutes before she took a few steps toward me and did the unexpected - kissed me. I was stunned before I slowly returned the kiss gently putting my head on her cheek. I could feel Kairi start to smile as she pulled away.<br>"I've wanted to do that for awhile." Kairi stated breathlessly.  
>I smiled shyly. "I've wanted the same."<p>

**Chapter 6**

**K**

Think. Don't over think. What could be the upsides, many things that it kind of hurts to think…. and the down sides… Rejection… awkward presence…. and a ruin friendship that had been built up over the years.

Deep breaths. Your probably over thinking this Kairi, we got this. Now how should we do this.  
>We could try to form the words but if anything they'll sound like broken words to point of impossible understanding. We could do an action, something simple to get the point across, and as cliché as it sounds, a kiss could do the job…. I sighed mentally as I'm sure im going insane.<br>How hard could it be… if she rejects it then I simply move on, though it will take time but then its not "Meant to be".

Relax, she's still staring at the flower and I can plan. What else is there to plan? Another mental sigh enters my mind. The thought of how hard could this be, repeats itself and im once again force to answer not very, as long as I have courage and apparently lots of it.

I run a hand through my waist long hair, while taking a couple deep breaths. If people keep saying I was fearless then I'm sure as hell will act the part. So then what was there to fear. Nothing. I took a deep breath, once again, clearing my throat. Skyrela jump from my smallest noise that seemed to shatter the silence. "Okay, is it scare Skyrela day?" She asked pulling a lame joke, yet I laughed because I knew I would received a smile. It was small but it worked.

I allowed my laugh to fade quickly. I got something to tell you." damn it… Words formed before I could think when anything I would have just done the action to get it over with and see how this plays out. My green eyes watch as her face lit up, showing how nervous she was. Summers! We got this! I prepped talked myself once again. I took a few steps closer and then after one small moment of standing there like an idiot I filled the gap the between us. Waiting for all hell to rain down, esepially as we were in the gardens, doing this, She returned it. I pulled away smiling as well as trying to figure out what the actual kriff happened just now and was able to some how find words. However to my own surprise a sentence that sounds like could from some chick flick came out of my mouth. "I've wanted to do that for awhile." I lost my breath from two things, the passonite, wonderful moment I just shared and the cliché, in my mind, sentence. But I guess you say it all worked out as she smiled shyly and replied.

"I've wanted the same"


End file.
